


Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

by mills_swanQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Magic, Dark One Emma Swan, Dark One Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Has a Penis, F/F, Magic, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mills_swanQueen/pseuds/mills_swanQueen
Summary: Hi! This takes place at the end of Season 4 when Emma sacrifices herself to the darkness to save Regina. Not really sure if I’ll write more on this yet. I hope you enjoy!P.s. there will be multiple chapters! I have no idea why it’s showing 1/1 chapters, but ignore that. Second chapter is in the works! Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: this is a NSFW Omegaverse story so if smut or G!P Regina makes you uncomfortable, do not continue.

Emma had just sacrificed herself to the darkness for Regina. However, she couldn’t let the blonde do that. She knew that much darkness was too much for one person alone. So, at the last second she grabbed Emma’s arm as the darkness took them away. 

—————

Some time later, they reformed in a different land. Emma appeared first, donning a black shirt, black leather pants and boots, and a black cape long enough to trail a couple of feet behind her. Her hair was elegantly curled (like she used to curl it back when she first came to Storybrooke), but now it was down to her waist. If it wasn’t for all the black, she would almost like a princess, not a Dark One. But she was the Dark One. There was a new kind of magic vibrating through every cell in her body. She had never wielded this kind of magic before, never truly tasted the darkness before. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise behind her, coming from the vault she had just risen from. Seconds later, she was standing face to face with Regina. Not exactly Regina, more like the Evil Queen. She looked every bit as regal as the time that Emma saw her when she had accidentally fallen through Zelena’s time portal. From the black dress to the black cape with red accent feathers to the long ponytail starting at the crown on her head. Emma stood in disbelief. 

“Emma.” 

“Regina? What have you done? I was trying to save you from the darkness and you just let the darkness take you anyway?! What were you thinking?” 

“I...wasn’t thinking.” She tried to come up with some valiant answer, but she couldn’t admit the truth. The dark thoughts returning to her like old friends told her to be deceitful, to hide her weakness. “Actually, what I was thinking was how stupid you were. Your parents didn’t rid you of your darkness just for you to carelessly darken your heart. You are such an idiot!” 

“That makes two of us! Why the hell are you even here? Wait. Are you- are we both Dark Ones? Is that even possible?” 

“Well, to answer your first question, I grabbed onto the portal just before it left. As for if it’s possible for us both to be Dark Ones, remember that winged demon we led to the town line last month?” She continued when Emma nodded. “I had a feeling it wasn’t just after me. It was after the both of us because we both had potential for great darkness.” 

Emma had to take a moment to process everything. It was a lot to take in suddenly in being in an entirely different realm, new dark powers, having Regina there. But it was nice to see a familiar face, already she missed Henry and her parents. The most important thing right now was figuring out where the hell they were and figuring out a way to get back to her family. When she finally was able to wrap her head around her current situation, she saw that Regina was casting some sort of spell. “What are you doing?” 

“I was trying to figure out where we are before you interrupted.” Regina had a guess as to where they were, but she didn’t like it. She knew that they were in an ancient land. Somewhere with an ancient spell in play that made everyone either an alpha, beta, or omega. This had to do with mating and it was sort of a dominant/ submissive spell. Omega’s were the submissive ones who bore children and craved an alpha during their heats. As would an alpha crave an omega during their ruts. Heats and ruts were a period every month that usually lasted about three days when a primal instinct/ arousal took over. It was brutal and even unbearable to go through alone. Once one was mated, the pair’s cycles would sync up and it would be much easier not to have to worry about being alone during that time. 

This spell had existed back in the Enchanted Forest, where Regina had been one of the most powerful and dominant alpha’s. Back then, she had suppressed her ruts by using a potion so she didn’t have to go through it. But here, she was at a loss. She didn’t have the ingredients to make such potions now. She decided to wait to fill Emma in. The blonde had been through enough today, and they should figure out exactly where they were and who they were dealing with in this new land first. 

“Do you have any idea where we are?”

“It’s too soon to tell. This land is quite similar to Enchanted Forest. I’ve never been here before.” 

They teleported to the edge of the forest so they wouldn’t startle this land’s inhabitants by popping up in the middle of the village. 

Once they were near the village, they could see that it wasn’t really a village, but a kingdom. Now it made sense. 

“Emma, we’re in Camelot.” 

“What? You mean like knights of the round table Camelot? That exists?” 

“You forget you’re talking to the Evil Queen, but yes, it exists. I’ve heard tales about this place. They call it ‘The Broken Kingdom’ now because they haven’t had a true ruler in over a decade. Arthur has drove himself mad looking for Excalibur and he’s hardly ever around.”

“Well, what should we do? Do you think it’s safe to stick around here?” 

“I think we could set up camp in the woods. We can use concealment spells to stay hidden just in case the citizens of Camelot aren’t the welcoming kind.” 

So they used magic to make a small cabin, complete with a few amenities like running water and electricity and Regina put protection spells over the cabin, hiding it from view. 

When that was done, they decided to eat and regroup. 

Regina knew she had to tell Emma about the ancient spell sooner rather than later, so she seized the opportunity when they finished their meals. “Emma, I have something important to tell you.” 

“Okay. Shoot.”

Regina told Emma everything about the spell, about her being an alpha, and she told the blonde that she must be an omega. Even though the spell hasn’t affected her before, it must have taken into account that Emma mothered Henry. 

“S-so you’re a... and you have a...?” Emma’s head was spinning. This was too much new information for one day. She felt dizzy and overwhelmed. 

“Emma, I know it is a lot to take in. I’m sorry for springing all of this on you, and until we can figure out a way to get back to Storybrooke, it’s best that we stay isolated. If you go into heats unmated, there will be a swarm of alphas around you trying to claim you.” 

“So? I’m not in heats or whatever so why don’t we just go find a way back home instead of waiting here like sitting ducks!” 

“Emma, you don’t understand-“

“What I understand is that this is bullshit! Why couldn’t the stupid Dark One powers just die out with Rumple! And now this spell? What the fuck?! I wanna know who created this spell so I can hunt them down and make them pay for ever thinking this was a good idea in the first place!” 

Regina walked over to where Emma was furiously pacing and grabbed both her forearms. “Emma, please. Don’t let the darkness consume you like this. Thinking dark thoughts only leads to doing bad things, believe me, I know from years of experience.” She pauses and lead Emma over to the couch. “Rest while I try to come up with a plan. You’ve had enough stress today.” 

Emma wanted to protest, but she also wanted to drift off to sleep and forget the chaos that took place since she sacrificed herself to the darkness. “Okay.” She was asleep within minutes, hopefully nightmares would spare her for one night. 

As she drifted off to sleep, Regina set out to find some ingredients for a potion that would mask Emma’s scent. Sooner or later they would probably come across some of the locals and it’s best if they thought Emma was an alpha rather than an unclaimed omega. Tracking down these ingredients would be much easier if she were in the Enchanted Forest. But in this unfamiliar realm, it could take hours or even days to find a single ingredient. 

Regina was combing through a bush, looking for a rare flower when she heard a branch snap under a footfall behind her. Her Dark One powers immediately took over and she immobilized the intruder. She discovered a red headed girl with a bow and arrow raised and pointed directly at her. Not quite what she expected, but she could make quick work of this. 

Wait. No. She can’t let the darkness take over completely. Instead of strangling the girl she simply poofed her away to another part of the forest and resumed her search of the rare dragon’s blood flower. 

________________

She woke just after dawn, sun streaming through the windows of their little hut and birds chirping outside. It would have been a beautiful, perfect morning if it weren’t for the deep throbbing in Emma’s lower belly. She was drenched with sweat and she felt weird. Almost..aroused? Then it hit her. She must be going through her heats. 

Just then, Regina entered the cottage and immediately went to cover her nose. Emma smelled so strong, it was doing things to Regina’s inner alpha. Not having felt like this in three decades, she wasn’t sure if she could control herself being around Emma for the extent of her heats (which would be two or three days long). 

Regina felt herself harden and shifted stance uncomfortably and Emma noticed the obvious bulge. Emma needed that bulge badly. “Regina please. I need you.” Emma almost growled, sweat making her skin glow in the sunlight. 

Regina’s feet moved on their own accord and within seconds, she was beside the couch and being pulled down on top of Emma with surprising force. “Emma.” 

The blonde had a hungry look in her eyes. “Touch me. Please, Regina.” She didn’t wait for a reply. She poofed their clothes away and grabbed Regina’s hand, dragging it down past her belly to where she needed it. 

This was moving faster than she had anticipated. She hadn’t even anticipated Emma going into heats so soon and she definitely didn’t anticipate being naked on top of Emma with her hand where it was. She had to swallow something when she felt how wet the blonde was. Her own groin twitched and she felt herself harden, her inner alpha was screaming for release, but she would ignore it for as long as it took to satisfy Emma. 

Regina looked at Emma in silent question and the blonde understood and rapidly nodded her head as Regina easily slid two fingers into slick hot flesh. Emma sighed, beginning to feel better as Regina began to drive her fingers in and out at a steady pace. Emma’s breath quickened and she reached her climax shortly after a third finger was added. Without thinking, Regina licked her fingers clean of Emma’s juices. 

“Emma? Talk to me. Are you alright?” 

Emma’s mind was focused on one thing. Something she felt harden against her thigh so close to where she needed it. “More.” 

“What, Emma? More of what?”

“You.” 

Before Regina could protest or even process what was happening, the blonde switched their positions, straddling her hips, her arousal dripping down onto Regina’s cock. “Emma wait!” 

Emma growled and leaned down to claim the queen’s mouth in an impatient kiss. She ground her hips down on Regina’s hard on and the brunette moaned and her hips jerked of their own accord. 

Emma went from attacking her mouth to attacking her throat with kisses and bites. “Emma look at me.” Their eyes met and the needy look in Emma’s eyes would have been enough, but she had to be sure. “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” 

“Regina I need this.” She rolled her hips on Regina’s cock again and she had to bite back a moan. “And I need this inside me.” 

Regina, now desperate for her own release now that she had the blonde’s consent, lifted Emma’s hips up and lined herself up with Emma’s entrance. When the blonde lowered herself, fireworks exploded in both their minds. It took everything Regina had not to start pumping her hips at a lightening speed. Emma took a moment to get used to the feel of Regina inside her. It was a perfect fit, hitting her in all the right places. Regina bit her bottom lip, unsure if the blonde was now regretting this. She got her answer when Emma made eye contact with her and started rising and lowering herself repeatedly on Regina’s generous length. 

All Emma could focus on was how damn good she felt. The pleasure was building rapidly, her heartbeat quickening, a thin sheen of sweat forming. She picked up her pace, chasing her release like her life depended on it. In that moment, it sure felt like it did. Under her, Regina’s hips began to jerk, unable to hold back any longer. Both of them were sweating and panting like they had been running a cross-country race. Their combined moans filled the air and escalated in volume as they neared the climax. Regina still fought to hold back, until she felt Emma’s walls contracting around her, her head tipping back as her hips slowed down. The pressure on Regina’s cock was too much for her and she reached her peak, unloading into Emma in one, two, three spurts. 

They both started to come down from their high as Emma climbed off of Regina. There was a silence that they both broke simultaneously. 

“That was-“

“Sorry-“ 

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who asked you to do this, Regina.” 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about getting pregnant at least. I took a potion years ago that made me infertile.” Regina was embarrassed that she hadn’t been able to hold back, but it didn’t really matter. Back in the Enchanted Forest, after Snow’s father’s death, Cora tried to set her up with a king of a neighboring kingdom. Regina had thought that her mother was doing it for selfish reasons, so Regina went to extraordinary measures to ensure that her mother would not get her way. So Regina took a potion that prevented her from ever having children of her own to spite her mother. 

“Oh, okay. Um.. thank you. I’m hungry so I’ll just-“ Emma got up and suddenly remembered how naked she was and quickly magicked clothes on. 

Regina stayed quiet, all too aware of what just happened. Seeing Emma’s nervousness, Regina knew that she was to blame for it, for everything as per usual. 

And there it was. 

That self loathing that she was so familiar with snuck up on her. It wrapped around her like a boa constrictor, sucking out the light. 

Hello darkness, my old friend.


	2. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting :) 
> 
> This is an Omegaverse story with G!P Regina. If that makes you uncomfortable, this might not be the fic for you. The first part of this chapter is NSFW
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday Lana! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I write and edit this myself so I apologize if there are any errors.

It turns out Emma’s heats were only just beginning. Regina had spent the day taking care of Emma, making sure she stayed hydrated and fed and releasing soothing pheromones to help her sleep for a while. Regina just watched her sleep for a while, not minding the break from the blonde’s insatiable thirst. Emma’s reliefs were lasting less and less time and Regina worried that if she didn’t give Emma what she needed soon, the blonde would be in considerable pain. She was holding back, hoping that the heats would go away without having to give Emma her knot. Regina wished that she could just magically stop Emma’s heats, but at least her magic could help lessen the pain the blonde was in. 

However, you can’t fight biology. Emma woke up in the middle of the night screaming in pain. “Emma! What is it? Does it hurt?” Regina released pheromones to try to calm her down but it wasn’t working. 

Emma was choking back sobs. “Regina, please do something.” Emma’s own pheromones were stronger than ever and it was clear to Regina that she couldn’t put it off any longer. Regina rolled onto her back and magicked her own clothes off, encouraging Emma to climb on top of her. Emma removed her soaked panties and straddled Regina, immediately penetrating herself on Regina’s stiff member. They let out combined moans of relief. Emma began to ride Regina’s length, palming the brunette’s breast’s and teasing pert nipples. Regina’s hands grabbed Emma’s hips, sliding down to her ass, spanking Emma as she began to thrust upward in time with the rhythm the blonde set. Emma began to ride faster, wanting to take in every inch of Regina. 

When Regina began to rub Emma’s clit, the blonde thought she would combust. “Oh God, REGINA!” Emma’s core began to tighten on Regina’s cock and she was coming hard, leaning down until she was almost laying on top of the queen. 

Regina expertly flipped them so she was on top. She leaned down to kiss her dark swan and started shallowly thrusting her hips again. Soon, the blonde was moaning into the kiss, which escalated into messy teeth and tongue kisses. Emma held onto Regina’s back, pulling her impossibly closer, wanting to feel her everywhere. Nails digging into her back only made Regina thrust faster, her cock throbbing inside the beautiful woman beneath her. 

They broke the kiss and Regina kissed Emma’s neck, inches away from her pulse point where Regina wanted to bite down instinctively. The brunette was so close to coming, but refused to do so until Emma reaches her peak, so she slid a hand in between them and rubbed Emma’s clit, causing her to cry out and arch her back off the bed. Then the blonde was coming, Regina didn’t last long once the savior ‘s walls were clenching her member. The brunette kept thrusting slowly as she rode out her orgasm, feeling the telltale signs that her knot was forming. 

Emma didn’t know why, but she knew that she wanted it inside her. She started whimpering and squirming as she tried to take the knot.

“Let me help you.” Regina rubbed Emma’s clit again, drawing out another orgasm. More wetness slipped free and Regina was able to guide her knot in with a soft pop. Once her knot was inside, Regina was coming hard. She didn’t realize how much she missed the incredible feeling of giving her knot. With every spurt Regina gave, it triggered Emma’s own release. It was a couple of minutes before they finally began to settle down, then Emma moved just right on the knot which made Regina groan and emptied herself even more. 

Once they calmed down, Regina gently rolled them onto their side so they would be more comfortable until the knot reduced. For several blissful minutes, Regina didn’t regret anything. She had wanted this ever since the blonde first showed up at her doorstep nearly four years ago. She let her eyes drift shut as she remembered that day, so relieved when Henry was returned to her. If she had it her way, Emma would have stayed at her house and have a few more drinks and then they would have taken things to the bedroom that very first night. 

Her fantasy went away as soon as the felt warm hands rubbing her back and soft lips kissing her pulse point. ‘Bite down, make me yours’. She opened her eyes, remembering her current situation. Why did she want to be claimed? Alphas were supposed to be more dominant and take control, but Emma had always had this effect on her. The blonde was unlike anyone else she knew. They understood each other perfectly, now because of this darkness they shared, it was like they were one. 

“Emma-“ There was a bite on her pulse point that froze her train of thought, but the bite wasn’t hard enough to leave a mating mark. Regina breathed a sigh of relief. Just because she had explained the seriousness of mating marks to Emma, it didn’t mean that she wouldn’t go ahead and claim Regina. “Emma, look at me.” The blonde pulled her head away from Regina’s neck to look at her. “I had not planned to knot you during your first heats, but it’s the only sure way to end an omega’s heats. I didn’t want you to be in pain anymore.” 

Emma’s head was starting to clear. The heats have been a nightmare she hadn’t anticipated and it took a lot out of her. “I understand. Thank you. There’s no way I would have survived without you taking care of me. I guess it’s a good thing you followed me here after all.” 

“Well, you were an idiot to even sacrifice yourself for me in the first place, so I had to stop you from doing anything more stupid.” Regina wouldn’t admit that she followed her because she felt guilty because she’s the villain and she thinks she doesn’t deserve a happy ending anyway. 

Regina did forget however, that the blonde is a human lie detector. Emma did detect a hint of a lie, but chose not to mention it for now. 

They both were exhausted from the events of the last two days. Emma’s eyes began to feel heavy, she mumbled a goodnight and drifted off to sleep. Regina just watched her for a while. She tried not to move, but her efforts were futile when Emma fidgeted in her sleep and snuggled closer, her forehead resting on Regina’s shoulder. She resisted the urge to kiss the top of Emma’s head. Instead, she let her own eyes close, darkness consuming both of them.

____________

By the time Emma awoke, it was nearly mid-day. Regina was nowhere to be seen, but their dining table was filled with various breakfast foods, including fresh coffee and bear claws. Emma magicked on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top, opting for something a bit more comfortable than the leather pants. She looked around for any sign of Regina, but found none. It was like she had disappeared. Emma wanted to go and look for her, but the smell of breakfast was calling to her. Now that her heats were finally over, her appetite was coming back full force. She scarfed down two bear claws, scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, and nearly half of the pot of coffee in less than ten minutes. 

She hated sitting around and doing nothing. Emma was the kind of person who liked to be in the middle of the action, but here she felt like a sidekick. With nothing else to do, she decided to practice her magic. She decided to go outside and practice conjuring fireballs like Regina had taught her back in Neverland. Thankfully, the protective shield around the cabin spanned about 15 feet around the perimeter so there was no danger of being seen by a random traveler wandering through the woods. 

Ever since becoming the Dark One, there had been a new buzz of energy flowing through her. A new magic that she was itching to explore, but it was clear that Regina was trying to prevent her from using her dark magic by doing most things for her. But Regina wasn’t there to stop her now. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, picturing flames coming out of her palm. When she opened her eyes, in her palm was a strong flame. It was like the dark powers had flipped a switch and she barely had to concentrate at all. Whatever she wanted, she got. She extinguished the flames and focused on something else. A moment later, she had a plate with two slices of grilled cheese. In Emma’s defense, summoning food will be useful or even life-saving in certain situations. ‘I can get used to this’. 

——————

Regina ran. Well, more like teleported away from the cabin as soon as possible. Regina was not used to losing control. The alpha side of her mixed with this new darkness was proving to be a toxic combination. If it was this bad already, she would have to chain herself up in order to prevent herself from taking advantage of the blonde during her upcoming ruts. She really did not want to have to do that, which is why she was hunting down ingredients for a potion to suppress her inner alpha. 

Things weren’t going as fast as she hoped, even though she had a heightened sense of intuition that apparently came with being a Dark One. She had searched for hours and still hadn’t been able to find one of the main ingredients. Her dark side mixing with her inner alpha told her to give up and take advantage of Emma, but the light was trying to tell her to have hope. It was conflicting and frustrating and annoying. It would be easier if she resorted back to being the Evil Queen again. To just forget the 30 years after the curse and give in. Maybe for a little while, Regina could resort to her old ways she could let the darkness consume her. Just until she got what she needed. 

—————

Emma was getting restless. Sunset was fast approaching and there was still no sign of Regina. At one point, Emma had reached for her cellphone to call Regina before remembering they were in Camelot and her phone was useless here. She was fed up with playing damsel in distress and decided enough was enough. 

She barely had to focus her magic as she disappeared in a cloud of silver smoke and reappeared in the middle of the woods. That part was easy. Figuring out what to do now would be a little harder, but then again, she had always been more of an act now, think later kind of person. 

She managed to maneuver through the trees and bushes without tripping over a tree root like her normal clumsy self. It was getting dark but Emma was able to produce a small ball of light so she wasn’t completely in the dark. After a while, Emma noticed a presence behind her and stopped. With heightened senses and dark magic she was able to stop an arrow inches away from piercing her heart. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you that it’s rude to randomly shoot people with arrows?” 

The hooded figure said nothing but moved to shoot another arrow which Emma stopped once again. “You seriously don’t know who you’re messing with.” Emma immobilized the hooded figure and removed their hood. “Merida?” Emma recognized her from a movie she watched with Henry last year. ‘Well, there’s another real fairy tale character to check off the list.’ 

“How do you know my name, witch?” The redhead was clearly not taking kindly to Emma even though they had never met before. 

“Long story. How about first you tell me why you’re trying to kill me? What have I ever done to you?” 

“Wasn’t it you who sent me halfway across the forest a few days ago when I finally found the rare dragon blood flower I needed to heal my brothers?” 

“No, that was probably Regina. But if you tried to shoot her I can see why she did it. You’re lucky she just sent you away instead of harming you.” 

“Well, I don’t want anything to do with you witches. That’s the reason my brothers are sick to begin with. Witches have only caused trouble for my family.” 

“Look, I’m sorry, but I’m not like the other witches. Now if you give me the chance, I’ll help you find what you’re looking for. Preferably without shooting an arrow at me whenever I turn my back.” 

“You promise not to harm me?” 

“Yes.” Emma reversed the immobilization spell. “You can trust me to help you find what you’re looking for, and if Regina is looking for the same things it may lead me to her. I’m sorry for what she did. We’re under a lot of stress and we were separated from our family recently.” 

Merida did raise her bow, but lowered it when she realized what Emma was going through. “Where is your family?” 

“In another realm. We’re trying to find a way to get back to them, but without a magic bean, our chances of being reunited are slim to none. The alpha/omega dynamics here delayed us a few days. Where I’m from, that spell doesn’t exist so I went through heats shortly after we got here.” 

“I’m guessing your friend helped you through it.” Being an omega herself, Merida knew how horrible heats could be. “It’s awful being alone during heats.” 

“Yeah. She helped, not that she wanted to. Now she’s run off without leaving any hint behind as to where she could have gone.” 

“Well, your friend couldn’t have gone too far. Camelot is pretty small, mostly forest except for the village and the castle.” 

‘Then it shouldn’t be too hard to find Regina’ is what she wants to say but she keeps that to herself. “Lead the way.” 

——————

Regina had spent the better part of the day terrorizing the residents of Camelot and no, she’s not proud of it, but desperate times call for desperate measures. She came back to the cottage and found it empty. Great. One step away from having what she needed and her blonde companion is nowhere to be seen. Regina decided to get her last ingredient before finding Emma. 

She knew the final ingredient was sap from the tree of wisdom that has resided within the castle’s courtyard for centuries. Getting it would mean going into the castle and being seen by any number of villagers and royal guards. Piece of cake. Regina decided to go on foot since the castle will probably have some kind of protection spell against dark magic. She had heard stories of Merlin, the powerful light magic wielding sorcerer that protects the castle, so she wasn’t risking her dark magic being detected. She had to think of a different way to sneak into the castle. Transforming herself into a lady in waiting, she set off toward the castle. 

After walking around to the back of the castle where the service entrance was, she was able to get into the castle. Now all she had to do was sneak out to the courtyard without being caught. She made her way to a side staircase that led down to the lower level where there was a hallway that would take her to the courtyard. She was so close to getting everything, but that’s usually when things start to fall apart. Regina found herself frozen in place by powerful light magic.


	3. Chapter 3: Captives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma journeys to find Regina and not everything goes as planned when they come across a powerful sorcerer.   
> *smut toward the end of the chapter 
> 
> *also, I'm so sorry this took so long. Hopefully it's worth the wait :)

Emma and Merida made a pretty good team. Merida was great at tracking and Emma used her magic whenever they needed it to get through thick brush or light their way at night. They were making quick work of their journey and according to Merida, they should reach their destination by this time tomorrow. 

They had been traveling for hours when they agreed to take a break by a clearing when Emma suddenly felt strange. A cold chill spread throughout her body. It was a sensation she had felt before when she had been under an immobilization spell, yet she could still move. Then she remembered something; she and Regina were connected in a way, sharing the Dark One’s powers. Wherever Regina is, she’s in danger. 

Emma was struck by an urge to go to Regina, dark magic threatening to magnetically pull her toward the other person whose name was etched on the Dark One dagger. She didn’t know what to do. Emma knew that this was probably a trap and Regina would tell her not to come to her rescue, but she couldn’t just leave Regina to suffer. They’re in this mess together, no matter what. She felt bad about leaving Merida, but she didn’t want the poor girl to end up in trouble like she most likely would. No, this rescue mission would have to be done alone. 

“Merida, I have to go. I can’t explain it, but I know my friend is in danger and I have to help her. I don’t want you to come with me. You don’t need to get yourself hurt of killed because of me. Besides, your kingdom needs you.” 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Go get your kingdom back.” Emma had grown to care for Merida like a sister she never had. 

“I will. You go get your girlfriend back.” 

Emma was shocked by the word ‘girlfriend’, but she didn’t correct her on it. Instead, she disappeared in a cloud of dark grey smoke, hoping she would find some clue at the cabin that would lead her to Regina.   
_______________________

“Well, it appears that the Evil Queen up to her old ways, using dark magic again. I suppose the rumors that you’ve changed are false.” For someone with the most powerful light magic, Merlin was not someone you want to cross paths with. He was especially unkind to those with dark magic. 

Regina could barely speak, an immobilization spell freezing her in place, “and I heard you were kind and just. Oops, looks like those rumors were false as well.”

Merlin laughed, “when are you going to learn to back away from a challenge and admit defeat, Your Majesty?” 

“Never”, Regina spat in his smug face. Merlin’s invisible chokehold tightened on her and black spots dotted her vision. 

“If only the Savior could see how weak and pathetic you really are.” 

“Less pathetic than you by far. You punished Nimue by sacrificing her to the darkness and yet you deem yourself good and pure, when deep down inside, you’re no better than me.” 

There were false stories that Nimue, Merlin’s first love, had chosen darkness, but the reality was that Merlin had traded her for the Holy Grail and a chance at a better life. Nimue was turned to stone the second Merlin drank from the grail and remains that way centuries later, forever immortalized in the castle garden beside the Tree of Wisdom. Merlin didn’t deserve his power. In Regina’s eyes, he’s no better than Rumpelstiltskin. 

“Don’t speak her name!” Merlin loosened Regina’s chokehold completely and let her fall to the ground, gasping for air. He approached her and put a familiar cuff on her wrist to block her magic. “Let’s see how you fare without your magic, Your Majesty.” 

Regina snarled, knowing that she didn’t stand a chance now without her magic. She didn’t want Emma to come looking for her, but she was her only hope.   
“You better hope your Savior comes to your rescue now.” 

She was angered by the way he spat out the word ‘savior’; but right now, that’s exactly what she needed. Too bad Emma’s the Dark One. “You foul, loathsome, twisted-  
Merlin flicked his wrist and Regina slumped to the ground. 

Then everything went black. 

_____________________________________

Emma had turned the cabin upside down looking for a clue when she finally spotted an ancient-looking book. She opened it and found ancient script in a language she had never seen before. “Great.” She flipped through the book and a note fell to the floor. Emma knew whose handwriting it was as soon as she picked it up. The paper contained a list of strange potion ingredients, some of which she recognized from Regina’s vault. At the bottom ‘sap from the Tree of Wisdom’ was circled with a note beside it that told her it was in the gardens within the castle. Well, now she knew where to go, but there would be an issue with getting into the castle. She can’t just walk through the front gate like she owns the place. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. Emma would usually go in without a plan, guns blazing, but being in an unfamiliar land, the stakes were much higher. Especially when Regina was in danger. 

So Emma made a plan; she would have to disguise herself as a guard and sneak into the palace. The guard status should give her access to the dungeons where Regina is probably imprisoned. Emma would first have to steal a guard’s uniform. She transported herself into the village near the castle and hid in an alleyway. She waited for ten minutes and as soon as one of the palace guards went past the alleyway, Emma pulled him out of sight and knocked him out, taking his uniform and leaving him in just his ordinary clothing. Satisfied that her plan was working, she started off toward the castle where the next phase of her mission would most likely not go as smoothly. Thankfully, the guards wear helmets so she didn’t have to disguise her face, just her voice. She suddenly realized she didn’t know the name of the guard she was masquerading as, but that problem was solved as soon as the guard at the castle’s main entrance called her “Thomas”. 

She made it into the castle and relied on her Dark One instinct to find her way down to the dungeons. She disguised her voice and told the guards posted outside Regina’s cell that she would take over while they were needed elsewhere. Once they left, she took her helmet off, “Regina?” 

The figure in the cell stood on shaky legs, feet cuffed and chained to the back wall of the cell, her hands cuffed in front her. “Emma! You weren’t supposed to follow me!” 

“I sensed you were in danger; you would have done the same for me. You’re welcome, by the way.” Emma unlocked the cell using the key hanging nearby and magicked the handcuffs and chains away. “Come on. We have to hurry if we want to sneak you out of here undetected.”

Emma heard a man laughing behind her and her blood went cold. “Oh, Emma. I’ve been waiting centuries for this moment.” 

Emma turned to face the mystery man, “who the hell are you and what have you done with Regina?” 

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Merlin, Sorcerer of Camelot. As for your girlfriend, I have a very special torture planned for her. After all, the Evil Queen deserves it for all the pain and suffering she caused. You should know better than anyone, dear Savior. If she hadn’t cast the Dark Curse, you never would have been an orphan.” He had an annoying smirk on his face which Emma despised. 

“You don’t know her. She’s changed, she’s redeemed herself. Regina is not the Evil Queen anymore. She wasn’t dark by choice.” 

“See, that’s where you’re wrong, Savior. She’s not a Queen anymore, but that darkness inside her will never go away. It’s who she is.” Merlin looked at Emma with a strange expression, trying to get a read on her. “But, then again, you’re not a stranger to the darkness, Savior. Or should I say Dark One.” 

Emma shot a series of fireballs at him, which he easily deflected. She tried to restrain him with chains, but he laughed as he broke free of them as if they were made of yarn. 

“I posess the most powerful light magic in all the realms. Do you really think you’re a match for me? Regina wasn’t.”

Angry, Emma lashes out, sending a powerful blast toward him, but he deflected it right back at her, knocking her out cold. 

_________________________________

Emma awoke, grumbling at the pain as her eyes adjusted to the dark cell. She was almost certain the had a concussion, accompanied by a headache as well as a few nasty bruises. She had been stupid to think she could beat Merlin alone, but her anger got the better of her. She just wanted to find Regina and leave this place. Camelot was now almost tied with Neverland as Emma’s least favorite realm. 

She slowly sat up and realized she wasn’t alone. There was someone there with her, lurking in the shadows. “Hello? Who’s there?” 

The figure slowly emerged from the shadows in the far corner of the cell. “I should have known you would follow me. Well, at least we get to rot away in this cell together.” 

“Regina?” She studies the brunette for any signs that she could be an imposter. Afraid of a repeat performance from Merlin trying to trick her yet again. 

“Yes, Em-ma. Who else would I be?” Regina didn’t know why Emma was looking at her like she’d been betrayed, but she did know that she was aggravated with the blonde for following her. 

“Tell me something that only you would know.” 

Regina had to think for a moment, but landed on, “the memories I gave you when you escaped Pan’s curse. I gave you and Henry happy memories of being in each other’s lives. I gave you my memories.   
Well, aside from the fact that I didn’t give birth to him.” 

“Okay. Sorry I didn’t believe you initially. Merlin disguised himself as you and tricked me. That’s how I ended up in here.” 

“Ah. That explains why you’re looking at me like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Yeah. He’s nothing like the old magician with the long white beard in that Disney movie. Then again, they didn’t portray any character as they truly are, so I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

“Well, he’s not how legend portrays him either. People can do drastic things when they’re given a chance at immense power.” 

In the dim light of their cell, Emma finally notices the familiar leather cuff on Regina’s wrist. “He blocked your magic. Seems like he’s not used to playing fair.” 

“Merlin is set on light versus dark, good versus evil. The only problem is, he sees himself on the side of good. Much like Rumple, he’s blinded by his hunger for power, which makes him dangerous.” 

“Great. Any idea how to defeat him and get out of here, because this is really screwing up our plans of going home.” 

“I don’t know how we can defeat him. He’s too powerful. We’ll have to be smart about this and wait for an opportunity to escape.”

________________________________

Luckily, an opportunity presented itself the next day. Merlin was called away at the request of King Arthur. Emma took the cuff off Regina’s wrist and together, they were able to blast their cell door off its hinges. They climbed the stairs that lead up to the main part of the castle. “You know which way to go from here?” Regina didn’t want to risk Merlin capturing Emma again when she went to get the last ingredient for her potion. 

“Yeah, I snuck in through a service entrance. Why?” Emma could sense Regina was hiding something from her. 

“There’s something I have to do first. Go on ahead. I’ll only be a few minutes.” 

“No. I’m going with you. What if Merlin shows up?” 

“That’s precisely the reason you need to go. I don’t want to give Merlin the satisfaction of imprisoning both of us again. I can do this alone.” 

As much as Emma hated to admit it, Regina had a point. “Fine. Just promise to be careful.” 

“I promise. Now go. You’re wasting time.” Emma didn’t put a glamour spell on herself since any magic that Merlin didn’t cause would raise alarm. She would have to be careful making her escape. 

As soon as Emma left, Regina made her way toward the Tree of Wisdom within the castle gardens unseen, occasionally hiding behind a pillar to avoid being spotted. When she was finally at the tree, she used magic to conjure a spire and a bottle in order to collect the magical sap. She had no trouble getting enough sap for her potion and once she was done, Regina quickly and quietly made her way out of the castle. She walked about fifty yards into the forest before she spotted Emma. “Regina! It’s about time you made it out. I almost went back in to look for you.” 

“Yes. Because that would have been a terrific idea.” Regina rolled her eyes, but she had to admit that she was glad that the darkness hadn’t changed Emma’s personality much yet. She was still the same stubborn, heroic Emma she’s began to enjoy the company of over the years. And the potion she had planned would ensure that she stays that way. 

_________________________

****  
They had been walking for a while and Regina was becoming irritable and uncomfortable. The bulge between her legs was becoming impossible not to notice, and soon, she would need to take care of it. Unfortunately, she didn’t have any rut suppressants to take. Not like they would do her any good now anyway. 

Emma noticed Regina wincing every once in a while and she smelled stronger. It began to cause her lower stomach to twist with want, she stopped walking suddenly. “Regina? Are your ruts starting?”

She turned and the blonde could clearly see the outline of a bulge through her dress. “Yes, Captain Obvious, thank you for bringing it up as if I’m not trying to keep my mind off of it.”

“Do you want me to-

“No! If you come any closer, I won’t be able to control myself.” Emma didn’t know the affect she had. Regina could tell by the pheromones the blonde unknowingly produced, that her scent was turning Emma on.

“But you took care of me, so it’s only fair if I-

“You couldn’t handle my ruts, Emma.” She starts walking again, dismissing the idea. Or she tries to, but it’s hard to keep the inner alpha at bay when she’s in the presence of a willing omega. Emma’s scent is calling to her and she hasn’t had practice in controlling her wild side in three decades; her willpower is quickly decreasing. 

Regina grunts in irritation before poofing them back to their cabin. The cabin that still smells too much like Emma. 

“I change my mind. I need you.” Regina spat out through gritted teeth with an intense gaze. 

Emma got rid of Regina’s clothing with the flick of her fingers and stroked the Alpha’s hard, generous length, causing her to gyrate her hips to get more contact. “Emma, stop teasing me before I take you by force."

Emma ignored her and started up a steady pace. Regina’s breath hitched, finally feeling a bit of relief. Soon, she was practically purring, her head tipped back, hips jerking to meet each stroke of her cock. 

“Emma!” Regina cried out her name as she released warm jets of cum. She sighed and her breathing slowed. There wasn’t time to relax when she opened her eyes to find Emma sinking down to her knees in front of her. 

“Let me clean you up.” The Alpha grabbed Emma by her hair and tugged her close. The moment she felt the lick to her slit, she released the sexiest whimper that the blonde had ever heard. Regina watched Emma take her in inch by inch until her cock had disappeared inside her Omega’s mouth. Not wanting to overwhelm the blonde, she stayed still while Emma moved back until just the tip was left between her lips, then Emma eagerly took her in again. 

Regina forgot how good this felt. Every inch of her was on fire in the best way possible. Emma bobbed her head at a quicker rhythm and began to play with her balls, precum starting to leak from her tip as her climax was fast approaching. Regina tried to last longer this time, but the blonde had other ideas. Emma hummed and sucked her, eager to taste the Alpha’s cum. Emma licked and let her teeth graze Regina’s cock. “Fuck!” She came hard, unleashing even more cum than before and Emma savored it, swallowing all of it. 

When Regina started to relax, Emma wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand and stood to meet the alpha, who tugged her in for a kiss that deepened almost immediately. Regina moaned at the taste of herself on the lips of the only woman she trusted to be intimate like this. They were both panting by the time the alpha broke the kiss. 

“Bed. Now.” Without warning, she magicked Emma’s clothes away, picked her up and carried her to bed. She couldn’t help but stare at the blonde’s form, her eyes landing on Emma’s glistening sex. The sweet, intoxicating smell of her made Regina’s cock harden. It seems neither of them will be resting for a while. Regina topped Emma who seemed to want her just as badly, which lessened her insecurities about her insatiability. The savior brought their lips together in another electrifying kiss, Regina caressing her breasts while Emma’s hand traveled downward to stroke Regina’s hardened member. Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and the blonde looked at her with a lust-filled gaze. “You’re mine”, Regina husked, barely above a whisper, the hunger reflected back in the brunette’s eyes gave Emma chills and excited her. She felt herself clench around nothing. 

“Regina, take me. Claim me as yours.” They both stilled, shocked by the blonde’s words, and the sincerity behind them. 

The Alpha side of Regina wanted so badly to do what Emma said, but ruts and heats were known to prompt spur of the moment decisions that they wouldn’t ordinarily make. “Are you sure? I know my ruts can get very intense and I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I trust you.” She placed a chaste kiss on the alpha’s lips, “Regina, I want this.” She pulled the brunette closer to her, feeling the weight of the petite woman on top of her. Their lips crashed together in a desperate, messy kiss and the grunt that Regina made told Emma that she was holding back from penetrating her. She took matters into her own hands, lining the alpha up with her cunt. Regina easily thrust into the wetness awaiting her. The sounds the alpha made were primal; Emma whimpered at the amazing feeling of having Regina inside her. The alpha didn’t take long to start thrusting at a quick pace, practically purring at the feeling of Emma’s slick inner walls gently massaging her cock. Emma’s increased in volume and she caressed Regina’s breasts, the brunette kissing her pulse point. Before she knew what was happening, the blonde was coming. Regina didn’t have time to pull out; she came hard, spurting loads of cum into the omega and biting down hard enough to draw blood, effectively marking the blonde omega as hers. “Fuck. I’m sorry.” Regina started to panic. She just made a terrible mistake that she was sure the blonde wouldn’t forgive. Under a clear head, she would never use Emma like that. 

“You don’t need to apologize. I like it when you cum inside me. But the shoulder bite kinda hurts.” She tenderly touched her shoulder and there was a little blood on her fingers. 

Regina was nervous to tell her the implications of the bite, but she knew she had to do it now while her mind wasn’t as fogged by her ruts. “Emma, do you remember when I first told you about mating marks? About how serious they are?” 

“Yeah, I think so. But we’re not mates so- wait.” The realization dawned on her, “Regina, is this bite a mating mark?”

“I’m sorry, Emma. I let myself lose control and I wasn’t thinking clearly. Lucky for you, as soon as we go home, the mark won’t matter because this spell doesn’t exist there.” 

Regina is sure the blonde will be furious with her, but Emma hardly ever does what she expects. “I want to mark you.” Emma ran her fingers along her neck as if deciding where she wanted to mark the alpha. 

“What? Emma, you don’t know what you’re asking me to do.” 

Emma’s lower muscles tighten on Regina’s cock, making the alpha groan in response. “Regina, since it won’t matter later, why shouldn’t I mark you? If we’re mated here, there won’t be any crazed alpha’s after me during my next heats if we’re not home by then.” 

The brunette could barely concentrate now that a certain appendage of hers was becoming hard to ignore, but Emma did have a point. Regina began slowly thrusting into her omega. “Okay. If that’s what you really want.” 

Emma kissed Regina softly at first, then the alpha’s thrusts picked up in intensity and so did the kiss. The thrusts became shallower as Regina’s knot began to form. Emma broke the kiss and left a trail of kisses down Regina’s jawline and onto her neck. The brunette slowed her pace in order to slip her knot in without hurting her omega. When she felt the knot enter her, Emma bit down hard on Regina’s pulse point and euphoria washed over them as they climaxed. The feeling of being mated and knotted was incredible. Regina gently rolled them onto their side to be more comfortable as they waited for the knot to reduce and the movement was too much for both of them and they came again. Regina tried not to think about the possibilities that Emma might be pregnant, especially worried that her ruts would cause her to knot several more times before they were through. Hopefully the blonde is on birth control, though whether or not it’s effective enough is anybody’s guess. 

Emma hummed in contentment and snuggled closer to Regina. They let each other drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Regina's potion will do? What did you think about Merlin? They may or may not run into him again soon. As always, please comment your thoughts. I love to hear your feedback.


End file.
